Un roto para un descosido
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Lumpy lamentaba más las muertes de Mole que las de los otros, uno de esos días que va a disculparse por ser el causante de una, ve su oportunidad de confesarle a su amigo eso que siente, para su buena suerte es correspondido, pero ¿cómo es la relación de esos dos?. Mole x Lumpy. One shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen, uso sus versiones humanizadas o anime.

* * *

Sintiéndose nervioso, el hombre alto y de cabello azul claro, se plantó frente a la puerta de su amigo, todavía sin decidir qué hacer, llevaba de pie un buen rato pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto mientras el agujero en su estómago se hacía más grande.

El papel del ramo de flores arregladas crujió y el golpeó frustrado, pero sin intención la puerta con su cabeza, Lumpy en verdad no podía atreverse a tocar, pero no necesitó de valentía para que abrieran la puerta.

Apenas había notado que el sonido que hizo sin intención podía considerarse como intento por llamar al dueño de esa casa.

"¿Quién ese?" Mole no podía estar del todo seguro de quien se trataba, sólo el armonioso olor de flores llegaba a su nariz, quizás sí podía saber la identidad de esa persona con sólo eso.

"Hola Mole" La voz de Lumpy se lo confirmó y no pudo continuar conteniendo la sonrisa.

Dejó pasar a su amigo y lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina a tomar un té juntos, Lumpy no podía negarse, aunque quisiera pero no quería.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Puso miel y galletas sobre la mesa.

"Yo..." Le dio tiempo para que respondiera conociendo lo tímido que podía ser para hablar "Quería disculparme contigo"

"¿Por qué?" Se sentó en la mesa a acompañarlo, poniendo miel a su té "Porque dejaste una alcantarilla abierta y caí dentro de ella o porque me atropellaste o por jugar con las herramientas de Handy y dispararme con la pistola de clavos, todo el mismo día" Lumpy enrojeció.

"Sí, por todo eso" Mole sonrió "Te... traje esto" Puso enfrente el ramo de flores, prácticamente en la cara de Mole, éste tuvo que aceptarlo para quitarlo.

"No sé por qué haces esto todo el tiempo" Le parecía muy lindo "Fueron accidentes, además, no es como si yo no te hubiera lastimado alguna vez" Era cierto, pero eso no dejaba a Lumpy dejar de sentirse mal.

"Realmente lo siento" Lumpy era como un niño, uno muy descuidado y por lo mismo Mole tuvo que ponerse de pie para alcanzar a acariciar la cabeza de Lumpy.

"Está bien" Aseguró con una sonrisa "No estoy molesto y mírame estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte y mm... gracias por las flores" Mole se preguntaba por qué le regalaba flores y a veces chocolates.

Lumpy por fin sonrió, lo que lo alegró más que nada fue que sus flores también pusieron feliz a Mole, todavía no había encontrado la manera de decirle que sentía algo especial por el invidente, por el momento únicamente mostraba sus sentimientos con regalos de disculpa.

"Y dime Lumpy" Continuaron con la conversación "¿Has estado comiendo bien?" Sabía unas cuantas cosas de la vida de su amigo, los emparedados no podían ser su única comida, además que se preocupaba por él en general, esperaba que su amigo hubiera hecho algo por mantener en orden su vida.

Mole no lo veía, pero Lumpy torció los labios, ahí iba de nuevo su sermón sobre la buena alimentación, sin embargo a Mole era el único que podía perdonarle su insistencia.

"Hoy desayuné un cereal"

"Que bien" Dijo con suavidad formando una curva maliciosa en sus labios "Quisieras quedarte a comer Lumpy" Haría vegetales para el antes mencionado.

La oferta era tentadora y Lumpy no pudo resistirse a pasar más tiempo con Mole, sin embargo reconsidero su mala decisión ya después cuando la tarde avanzó y tuvo un humeante plato de vegetales cocinados al vapor frente a él.

"¿Mole?" ¿Tenía que comerse eso?

"¿Sucede algo?" Se sentó a esperar.

"Es que..." Mole suspiró y tuvo una mejor idea.

"Si lo terminas te daré un regalo, lo que tú quiera"

"Estás mintiendo" Lumpy no lo creía, parecía una mentira para que dejara el plato limpio.

"No estoy mintiendo, de daré una recompensa"

"¿Lo prometes?" Se estaba llenando de ilusión.

"Pero no hagas trampa" Advirtió "Que no quiero encontrar nada debajo de la mesa o en la basura" Lumpy aceptó muy bien la oferta y aunque el sabor no era muy bueno la recompensa era grande.

Mole supo que Lumpy no hacía trampa por los sonidos de asco que emitía ocasionalmente mientras masticaba con disgusto. La verdad era que insistía en algo así porque quería que su amigo estuviera bien, no había otro amigo con el que pasara tanto tiempo, era de alguna forma la persona más importante en su vida por el momento, Lumpy iba a alegrar su residencia con sus visitas, vivir solo podía ser aburrido sin mencionar que era el único al que no le importaba ir a meterse en la casa que construyó bajo el suelo, estaba loco, nadie entendía su peculiar persona.

"Terminé" Proclamó Lumpy verde, casi a punto de vomitar y Mole soltó una risa suave recargando el codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla en la mano.

"¿Y qué vas a querer?" Lumpy no era nadie exigente estaba seguro de poder cumplir cualquier petición.

"Bueno..." En su lugar Lumpy movió las piernas sintiéndose nervioso y avergonzado "Sólo hay una cosa que quiero" La duda entró en él "¿Seguro que puedo tenerlo?" No quería cometer una estupidez como las que solía hacer.

"Sí, estoy seguro" ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?

Lumpy no esperó a ponerse de pie haciendo sonar la silla y acercarse a Mole, a una distancia suficiente para tomar su rostro e inclinarse.

"Te quiero a ti" Y lo besó, había sonado bien en su cabeza, pero puesto en palabras lo hizo enrojecer.

El beso terminó igual de rápido y sorpresivo que como comenzó, había bastado para que Mole abriera los ojos y después de alejarse Lumpy buscarlo con las manos.

"¡Me tengo que ir!" Exclamó el más alto buscando la chamarra que se había quitado cuando entró.

"¡Lumpy!" Se había puesto de pie, pero no encontraba a su amigo cerca, incluso descuidadamente había chocado con la mesa, sabía de memoria que estaba ahí, pero tenía la mente puesta en otra cosa por el momento, no le alcanzaba la lógica para temas menos importantes "¡Lumpy!" Escuchó pasos hacia la salida y lo persiguió, eso antes de estrellarse contra una pared.

Su mundo dio vueltas y miró estrellas, pero no tocó el suelo, sólo se aturdió lo suficiente para no recordar que hacía el segundo anterior, pero Lumpy no se fue como el creyó, alcanzó a detenerse para escuchar el estruendo y regresar para auxiliar a Mole, él fue quien lo ayudó a llegar a un lugar donde sentarse y le llevó agua y todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir como una bolsa de hielos para ponerle en la cabeza.

Mole tardó como uno o dos minutos para volver a ubicar su espacio y los hechos, recordaba que Lumpy lo había besado y él lo persiguió, lo besó... por segunda ocasión enrojeció, cómo pudo olvidar detalle tan importante.

Resopló audiblemente de frustración, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su amigo de cabello azul andaba por ahí, tenía la creencia de que se había ido y había perdido la oportunidad de corresponder esos sentimientos.

Nunca lo consideró antes, pero no tenía nada que pensar cuando sintió los tímidos labios del otro presionando los suyos, nadie sabía lo difícil que era para él encontrar pareja, no cuando en la primera cita mataba a la mayoría por culpa de accidentes y ya lo había intentado con toda chica de la ciudad, si es que una o dos no querían volver a verlo el resto de sus vidas. Tenía la necesidad sentimental y un tanto física de una pareja.

Alguien que lo dejara tocarlo como él quería, una forma más íntima de expresarse, ese era su lenguaje y quería compartirlo, además que era un ente romántico con un montón de ideas que no quería desperdiciar.

"¿Mole?" Lumpy le habló al oído, tan inesperadamente que del susto dio un brinco lejos de la voz.

Tocó su pecho tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón, pero no pudo porque su compañía se trataba de Lumpy, había pensado en irlo a buscar en cuanto se le quitar del todo el mareo.

"Lo siento, ¿te asusté?" Lumpy llevaba con él alcohol.

"No" Qué clase de espía sería si admitiera que se vio sorprendido "No, no, sólo..." No hallaba una buena mentira blanca "Eso no importa, Lumpy pensé que te habías ido"

"Iba, pero me detuve en la puerta a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y entonces escuché como golpeabas contra la pared" Su rostro expresó su aflicción "Mole lo siento" Creía era su culpa "No quise decir lo que dije, si te pareció extraño perdón" Mole no pudo pensar otra cosa más que _'lindo'_ y la prueba de esos pensamientos era el color rosa sobre sus mejillas.

"Lumpy" Caminó hasta donde creía estaba el otro "¡Ay!" Golpeó su pierna con una mesa que tenía y Lumpy se rió disimuladamente.

"Estás un poco distraído" No era normal que chocara con las cosas.

"Sí" Aceptó con pena y en su segundo intento exitoso quedó frente a Lumpy, tocando el pecho para asegurarse que no se equivocaba "Repíteme que dijiste hace rato"

"Que lo sentía"

"Eso no, lo otro, eso de que me quieres a mí" Con encantos trepó los brazos por el cuello del más alto, casi no alcanzaba.

"¿Eh?" Lumpy se sonrojó, primero porque Mole estaba muy cerca, sólo necesitaba agachar la cabeza para verlo directamente "Yo..." Giró la cabeza a un lado, otra razón de su pena era recordar sus palabras "Estaba diciendo tonterías, si quieres ignorarme..." Lo interrumpió.

"Pero ¿si no?" Se puso de puntillas "No seas desconsiderado, agáchate un poco" No alcanzaba, Mole suspiró, debía estar seguro de lo que haría, pero al final sonrió, no, no iba a retractarse "Un poco más" Lumpy ni siquiera imaginó los planes del ciego, hasta que fue tarde y sus labios fueron tomados como rehenes, capturados un largo rato que lo hizo parecer el inexperto que realmente era.

El calor creció en su rostro y cuando Mole terminó, Lumpy continuaba en ese momento fantaseando con la boca de su enamorado, su pecho dolía con su corazón agitado.

Mole estuvo observando como seguía por las nubes, divertido de ver lo inocente que era su próximo novio, tuvo que hacer algo para explotar la burbuja de ensueño del peli-azul.

"Lumpy ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"No recuerdo" No mentía, miró sus manos y comenzó a contar con sus dedos "Muchos supongo" Consiguió hacer reír a Mole, no sabía que era lo gracioso, pero sonrió junto con el peli-morado porque su risa era contagiosa.

"No importa, debes tener unos cuantos menos que yo" Sí, Mole era mayor que el más alto, pero las estaturas hacían ver un contraste "La pregunta es..." Juntó un poco más sus cuerpos que se habían separado y con encantos juguetones tocó el pecho de Lumpy "¿Si no te molesta tener un viejo como yo de novio?"

"¿Novio?" Lumpy se tensó y puso colorado, había sido besado y en ningún momento consideró esa opción.

"Sí" Respondió con calma "Estoy diciendo que quiero ser tu novio"

"Si... si... tú quieres" Lumpy estaba apenado, pero feliz, en verdad no había tenido esperanzas de escuchar algo que se le pareciera.

"Tú también debes quererlo" Lo regañó Mole.

"Yo lo quiero" Exclamó, no debía tener una mala idea al respecto, él quería.

"Me alegra escucharte decir eso porque..." Tomó del cuello de la playera a Lumpy y lo llevó a tirones por su casa hasta su habitación "Hay algo que eh querido hacer desde hace tiempo" Como cinco minutos.

Ambos entraron y sin dificultades Mole recostó a Lumpy en su cama, este último no podía imaginarse las intenciones del primero, no hasta que con besos adormeció nuevamente su mente y fue quitándole la ropa hasta dejarlo en la interior.

"¿Eh...?" Se miró vulnerable bajo el más pequeño que sonreía con malicia "Mole ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada especial" Se subió sobre el estómago de su amigo "Yo ya eh pasado un largo tiempo sin hacerlo y tú..." Como si sus dedos fueran piecitos, caminaron por el pecho grande del más alto "...creo que nunca lo has hecho" Ya podía imaginarlo, sería todo un privilegio para él desvirgarlo, la idea era encantadora.

"Pero..." Mole le estaba dando miedo, sintiéndose aprisionado y acorralado, no había otro sentimiento más que inseguridad dentro de él.

"Espera..." Se bajó incluso de la cama buscando algo entre los cajones de sus muebles y sacó una revista, dándosela a Lumpy "Puedes usarla" Era una revista porno que no podía usar pero la tenía, su objetivo era distraer a su nuevo amante lo suficiente.

"¿Qué es?" La aceptó y se puso a leerla, sí sabía leer.

Mientras tanto Mole metió los dedos bajo el elástico del bóxer, sacándolo sin problemas de las largas piernas, Lumpy seguía distraído así que pudo tomarse su tiempo en ir quitándose su suéter morado de cuello de tortuga que le llegaba a la barbilla, el pantalón negro le siguió y ropa interior tomó el ejemplo, pero cuando quiso regresar a la cama y encontrar a su novio sobre ella, la halló vacía.

"¿Lumpy?"

"Estoy en el baño" Lo escuchó desde allá y evitó con todas sus fuerzas golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, ya había tenido suficiente para matar la lujuria.

Pero no se rendiría, no lo haría.

...

Se trataba de su primera cita y aunque Lumpy estaba realmente feliz por la fecha, Mole no tenía un muy buen presentimiento y tenía motivos para no esperar menos.

Fueron a comer algo, un sencillo helado que aunque fuera la cosa más repetitiva para las citas, le parecía al mayor una mejor idea que ir a un restaurante donde había cuchillos y una cocina llena de muchos otros instrumentos potencialmente letales. Mole respiró profundo prefiriendo dejar su sentido negativo para otro momento, estaba siendo igual de paranoico que una pelirroja que le tenía miedo a todo.

Se sentaron en una banca de un parque, por el paso de un camino donde podía transitar gente, sin embargo el día parecía muy solo, lo que era mejor, así podían gozar de algo de privacidad, únicamente en compañía de la pareja.

Quien se sentía más nervioso era Mole, el otro estaba distraído hasta porque pasaba una abeja.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, momento que Mole aprovechó para entrelazar sus manos, discretamente había cruzado sus dedos con los de Lumpy mientras tenía su mano descansando a un lado en medio de ambos, este último no era tan ajeno a ese hecho y mientras pretendía comer, también intentaba disimular el sonrojo que crecía en sus mejillas, algo tan simple estaba haciendo a su pecho agitarse de emoción, no quedó como un inútil sin hacer nada, aun con toda su timidez giró a mirar a su novio e inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla que éste no esperó.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Preguntó a Mole.

Divertido no era una palabra adecuada, era agradable el tiempo que pasaban juntos y le daba una tranquilidad que era difícil de encontrar con otras personas.

"Sí" Si eso hacía feliz al peli-azul, lo contaría poemas que soltaran tinta de amor. Viendo su oportunidad buscó con la mano el rostro de Lumpy acariciando la mejilla al mismo tiempo que restaba distancia con el propósito de darle un beso en los labios.

"¡Oh!, qué lindo perrito" Lumpy al último segundo giró para mirar al cachorro que se había sentado frente a ellos y los observaba "Espera..." Concentró su atención en el perro "Yo lo eh visto antes" Toda su sangre bajo de su rostro y su cuerpo comenzó a producir adrenalina del miedo que comenzó a tener y antes de que el animal gruñera mostrando los puntiagudos dientes, salió corriendo por su vida, literalmente.

"¿Lumpy?" Mole sabía que se había ido, pero no sabía ¿por qué?, o ¿por qué gritó como niña? "¡Ahh!" Se lamentó en voz alta y deslizándose lo suficiente en la banca del parque pudo apoyar la nunca en el respaldo de ésta "No otra vez"

¿Cuántas veces iban que sus momentos íntimos eran arruinados?

...

Solos, en su tiempo libre, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, veían una película, más bien Mole la escuchaba, sentados en el sillón de este último, no había lugar más oscuro y más perfecto cuando apagaban las luces.

Pero el ciego no tenía muchas intenciones de prestar atención al audio, cuando varios minutos habían pasado y creyó que Lumpy estaba completamente sumergido en otra cosa que no fuera él, ejecutó otro de sus intentos por engatusar a su pareja.

Estaba emocionado asegurándose que esa vez sí lo conseguiría, la determinación estuvo en sus manos cuando primero tocó el cuello de Lumpy que se encontraba rodeado por sus brazos debido a la posición en cómo estaba sentado y recargado sobre su pecho, para ir jugando con sus dedos al deslizarlos por el resto de la piel descubierta, acarició el pecho e intentó besar el oído de su pareja para susurrarle algunas cuantas cosas románticas, pero antes de emitir palabra fue interrumpido.

"¿Escuchas eso?"

"Yo no escucho nada" No sería detenido esa vez.

Soltó el cuello y por debajo de los brazos de Lumpy sostuvo la cintura fingiendo inocentemente haber cambiado de posición, eso también le ayudaba a estar más cerca de la mejilla de su novio y poder comenzar a besar el rostro.

"¿Quieres palomitas?" Ofreció Lumpy acercando unas a la boca de Mole.

"Dame" Abrió la boca de buena gana aceptando la botana de maíz y comiéndola con gusto "Lumpy" Pronunció con suavidad el nombre "¿Quieres ver la película?, tengo una mejor idea para pasar el tiempo"

"¿Cuál?"

"Sólo relájate, yo me hago cargo" Bajó el zíper de la chamarra del más alto y subió la playera que había debajo, exponiendo el vientre que juguetonamente fue tentando con lujuria.

"¡Mole!" Empezó a reírse "Me haces cosquillas" El aludido evitó la necesidad de gruñir, levemente molesto por la poca participación de su pareja, en su lugar jugó mejor sus cartas.

"Cosquillas..." Pegó los labios en el oído "¿En serio?" Y seductoramente lo lamió detrás de éste, inmediatamente percibió como se ponía tenso Lumpy y su piel se erizaba.

"Pues..." Ya no le daban cosquillas, pero seguía sin ser desagradable lo que hacía Mole tocando su estómago, sintió los dedos deslizarse a la línea que marcaba el pantalón y agiles desabrocharlo "¿Mole?" Le estaba dando calor.

"Relájate y sólo disfruta" Metió bajo la ropa interior una mano, sonriendo por lo que encontró "¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas escondiéndome esto?" Su tono era burlón y riendo ligeramente, rodeó el miembro erecto de su amante "Está húmedo" Era lindo como en tan poco tiempo comenzaba a soltar líquido, ¿era tan sensible?

"¡Mole!" Se retorció doblando su columna hacia atrás, en verdad estaba sintiéndose muy bien.

"¿Es tu primera vez?" Mole tenía curiosidad porque así lo parecía, sin embargo Lumpy movió la cabeza negando, aunque sí se trataba de la primera vez que se sentía tan bien.

Mole no iba a ser grosero preguntando quién había tenido el privilegio de tener a Lumpy primero y tampoco tenía cara con que hacerlo siendo él el menos indicado.

Por lo menos podía ser el mejor de entre todas esas personas pasadas y las futuras.

"¿Mole?" No sonaba tanto como un gemido, de cualquier forma el aludido no le prestó atención.

"¡Shh!" Estaba concentrándose en darle placer al peli-azul, que después de ser acallado por unos gentiles labios que continuaron besando su mejilla y oído, aumentó el ritmo con que se movía sobre el resbaladizo falo.

"¡Mole!" Jadeó.

No sólo era para admitir el gozo que llenó sus venas, sino para algo más, pero no estaba siendo reconocido por los hábiles oídos del peli-morado.

"Te amo" Dijo mientras intentaba mover su propia cadera para conseguir algo de su propia satisfacción, pero sin llegar a molestar al que estaba entre sus brazos y parecía que estaba a punto de terminar.

"¡Mole!, tu casa... tu casa está... ¡Ah!" No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería para cuando un grito escapó de su garganta y hebras blancas mancharon la mano de Mole. Espasmos se habían apoderado de él y disfrutó de cada uno, sintiendo también como la erección de Mole quedaba en su trasero, una idea pecaminosa hizo de su orgasmo más satisfactorio.

Pero su descanso no duró mucho, cuando Mole quiso poner un pie en el suelo para llevar a Lumpy a su cama y hacerlo suyo, por fin supo de qué quiso advertirle el otro.

"Mole, creo que dejaste una llave abierta" Lumpy metió los dedos alcanzando a tocar el agua por su largo brazo.

Maldiciones fueron dichas en la cabeza de Mole, su casa estaba inundándose, otra vez, cosa que siempre sucedía cuando llovía mucho o alguien rompía un tuvo cercano y el agua se filtraba, insultaba en su mente, porque la segunda opción había arruinado toda la atmosfera que creó.

"¿Sabes?, esto me recuerda a un paseo en lago" Se relajó acomodándose en Mole que aún no se levantaba "Hay que ir un día de picnic" El peli-morado no podía estar enojado si el otro lo ponía de muy buen humor.

"Sí" Aceptó aunque imaginaba que quizás los atacarían abejas o un oso "Pero ahora, hay que sacar el agua" Ya ni recordaba donde había puesto las cubetas.

...

"¿Te vas a ir?" Preguntó lo obvio Lumpy sin querer sonar tan triste.

"Son sólo unos días" Mole había escogido la ocasión de la cena para decírselo "Pasaran rápidos" Lumpy no le creía.

Sabía que su amigo y actual pareja se mantenía de viaje fuera de la cuidad, pero eran pocas veces al año, dos o tres. Aun así no lo hacía menos triste y solitario.

"¿No puedo ir contigo?" Resultaba un poco absurdo.

"Son negocios, no puedes ir" Ya se lo había dicho.

"Me repites en qué trabajas" No le había quedado en claro.

Mole había pensado en decirle sobre su vida privada, pero tenía un largo tiempo por delante como para hacerlo, ya hallaría una oportunidad.

"En el negocio del reportaje"

Lumpy no comentó algo más guardando un poco de silencio mientras buscaba que decir, algo que no fuera tonto sino importante.

"¿Cuándo me dijiste te vas?" No era precisamente lo que quería decir.

"Mañana" Hubo otro silencio prolongado entre los dos.

"Mole…" Comenzó con timidez hablando muy por debajo del volumen normal "¿Quieres..." Aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro de si decirlo "...quedarte a dormir... conmigo... esta noche?" ¿A qué se refería con dormir?

El invitado no tuvo que cavilar mucho, casi inmediatamente aceptó oferta tan tentadora.

La noche era preámbulo de un momento de tensión, un aire suspensivo que llenaba la habitación que ocupaban ambos, como había sido una ocasión imprevista, Lumpy sólo tuvo para prestarle a Mole una playera blanca para dormir y los bóxers negros le bastaban, para no tener frío tenía a Lumpy que estaba recostado a su lado, muy cerca, compartiendo calor, pero era un tanto decepcionante como se daban la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Mole creyera que Lumpy se había dormido y con cuidado darse la vuelta, girando sobre sí mismo para quedar recostado sobre su otro costado facilitándose poder rodear con el brazo la cintura de la persona que tanto quería abrazar, no tardó en quedarse dormido con tal comodidad.

Soñó con un dulce calor rodeando su cuerpo y adentrándose a su sistema, con suaves caricias que estaban olvidadas en sus recuerdos, con sus manos reconociendo otra figura a detalle, con intimidad y cercanía, afecto en la sensación de unos labios compartiendo mimos con los suyos. Los jadeos y gemidos que reconocería en cualquier parte, a su Lumpy tomando la delantera con la decisión de mover la cadera sobre la suya y tener cuidado de que su peso no fuera un problema para él. Se trataba de una oscuridad llena de euforia inigualable, la pasión que Mole podía conocer mejor que cualquiera, porque se trataba de un juego de los sentidos que nadie más conocía mejor que él y no necesitaba ver a un acalorado amante y sus expresiones de placer, era suficiente con los maullidos y el aliento caliente en su oído.

"¡Mole!" El aludido sujetaba con gran fuerza la cadera de Lumpy mientras se dejaba caer "¡Mole!" Después del orgasmo blanco para el ciego su mundo de sensaciones se volvía un tanto borroso "¡Hey Mole!, despierta" Lumpy ya llevaba buen rato sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara.

Sin ánimos y dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, se sentó en la cama sin tener en cuenta el desastre de su cabello corto, junto con la expresión somnolienta, Lumpy contuvo la risa a causa de su aspecto y mejor le dio un fugaz beso de buenos días en los labios.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno" Sin más se retiró de su habitación para ir a la cocina y hacer algo de comida para los dos.

Mole todavía se volvió a recostar gimiendo quejumbroso contra la almohada en que descansaba su cabeza, quería regresar a su sueño, quería tener sexo con Lumpy de una buena y maldita vez.

Lumpy terminó el desayuno y después de llamar a su invitado para que fuera a comer sin obtener una respuesta, regresó a la habitación encontrándolo otra vez dormido o eso parecía, quién lo podía culpar, su noche había sido muy agotadora.

"Mole" Se sentó en la cama al lado de éste "Despierta dormilón" Picó con su dedo una mejilla "Todavía tienes que tomar un baño antes de irte"

"No me quiero ir" Murmuró. No es que lo quisiera del todo, pero trabajo era trabajo "Pero tengo que" Por fin se levantó, no sin antes también darle un beso como saludo.

Comieron y aunque Lumpy le ofreció tomar un baño, uno juntos, Mole no tenía ropa limpia, necesitaba ir por su maleta a su casa y era mejor tomar el baño allá, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

"Ya me voy" Se despidió de Lumpy con algo de romanticismo y un beso francés que dejó al otro más alto, absorto en la sensación de los labios que ni siquiera continuaban tocando los suyos, eso le hizo remembrar y un escalofrío recorrió su columna con la sensación de manos fantasmas por toda su piel.

Mole no quería alargar nada y fue rápida su huida, Lumpy se había quedado sólo y un poco excitado para su disgusto.

Cerró la puerta y soltando un suspiro, fue él quien se metió a la ducha, para cuando salió era un poco tarde, se tomó su tiempo en limpiarse muy bien más lo que se estuvo perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Mole y otras cosas tontas.

Llevaba sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura cuando entró a su habitación y distraído como siempre, miró el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía por ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y marcó un número.

Esperó hasta que la otra línea le respondió.

"¿Bueno?"

"Hola Mole" Éste no lo podía ver, pero estaba un poco nervioso, para calmarse jugó con la toalla entre sus piernas "¿Ya llegaste al aeropuerto?"

"Sí ya estoy ahí" Su vuelo estaba a punto de salir.

"¡Qué bien!" Se rió nervioso.

"¿Pasa algo?" No le parecía muy normal la llamada a Mole.

"No, nada, sólo quería... quería despedirme otra vez" Se estaba poniendo un poco rojo. Mole en el aeropuerto estaba sonriendo, era una cálida despedida la que le daba antes de subir a su vuelo.

"Gracias Lumpy, voy a estar bien, no necesitas preocuparte" La llamada para abordar el siguiente vuelo sonó "Em... Lumpy, ya voy a subir"

"Espera Mole... sobre lo de anoche" Lo detuvo.

"¿Anoche?" ¿Qué de anoche?

"Sí, anoche" No estaba entendiendo nada "Me preguntaba que si cuando regresaras..." Le seguía apenando "...podríamos repetirlo" Realmente quería volver a hacerlo con Mole.

"¿Repetir qué?" Seguía sin la menor idea, Lumpy creyó que estaba jugando con él por eso tuvo que resignarse a decirlo en voz alta y coserse en su sonrojo.

"¡El amor!" Exclamó "Quiero volver a hacerlo cuando regreses" Lo otro lo dijo con un tono más bajo y cohibido "No pude hablar contigo en la mañana, me daba mucha vergüenza decirte lo bueno que fue" ¿No fue un sueño?, ¡no fue un sueño!, Mole casi golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared.

"Señor, por favor apague su teléfono" Ya lo estaban presionando para subir.

"Espere" Pidió algo de tiempo "Lumpy, ¿anoche tú y yo...?" ¿Sí pasó?

"Por favor apague su teléfono"

"Avisa cuando regreses, quiero darte una sorpresa, te amo" Colgó.

"¡Espera!" No lo podía dejar así "Lumpy ¿qué pasó anoche?" Escuchó el fin de la llamada.

Todo lo que se esforzó para que sucediera y al final no estar seguro de si fue verdad o una mentira, hubiera pasado tres días disgustado si Lumpy no le hubiera dicho que le daría una sorpresa cuando volviera.

FIN


End file.
